mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie Pisano
Richie Pisano was an Italian-French mobster and a soldier in the Clemenza Crew in the Corleone Family. Biography Pisano has been one of the youngest and oldest members of the Corleone Family at the same time. One of his earliest tasks was killing the rival Don Giuseppe Mariposa along with the Capo Tessio. Once on a supposed "peace submit" in Crazy Town, Mariposa was hogtied in a restaurant and took on top of a roof of a nearby warehouse. Once up there, Pisano threw him off the roof untied and Giuseppe was screaming until he fell down to his death when he landed on a car. Pisano was hired again as a soldier for the Corleones in 2009, working under the command of various important members like Crazy Horse, Charlie Trapani and Sal Tessio. He was one of the youngest members of the Family along with the likes of the Trapani brothers and Tony Russo. His base was in Little Town. When Vito Corleone was shoot down on the Little Town street by Tattaglia assassins, Pisano bravely fought some of the perpetrators at the scene along with Charl Trapani, who was urged by Marty Malone to take care of his sister, Frankie Malone. The Don, the barber and Monk were eventually rushed to the hospital. While the Don was recovering at the hospital, Corleone men including Richie provided guard duty only to be sent home by the FCPD. Afterwards Pisano went to interrogate Mikey Soleri behind an old building in Little Town only to run away, scared and empty-handed. In 2010, Pisano was sent by Crazy Horse to kill the Stracci Family worker, Plinto Ottaviano at the Old Town Industrial Park. Pisano succeeded and that was one of the severe blows to the Leo Grossi Regime. Pisano was eventually sent to kill the Regime's leader, Leo Grossi, but the task was instead given to Trapani. About a month later, Pisano was sent to a meeting with the angry and fat Cuneo Family lawyer Elvis Smoth in Old Town. Richie wasted no time there and grabbed by Smoth by the neck to lay off the Corleones, however, seeing how surrounded he was, he took Smoth's offer to walk away unharmed. The same year Richie went to the St. Martin Hotel which was seen as Freddie Nobile's whoring sport where he attempted to interrogate the Tattaglia lawyer only to get threats and run away like a coward that he was, just like he did at Smoth's interrogation. In 2011, Pisano was sent by Tessio to blow up both Tattaglia Mansions in order for the Corleones to gain control over Crazy Town. In 2012, Richie forced a Tattaglia Spy named Sparta into giving him the photos to use in blackmailing the police chief Francois Beaulieu. Death In 2013, while in Paris, Richie was kidnapped by the Fortunato Regime and taken to a creek about fourteen minutes over midnight for the suffering he has caused to the regime. He was shot point-blank in the back by Don Fortunato himself and his men. He was one of the many Corleone men who had been murdered at the said creek. Trivia *Pisano was supposed to be the main playable protagonist of The Godfather Game but having a weakling and coward like him as a protagonist was seen disgraceful by the developers at the last minute and he was replaced with the much better Charlie Trapani. *Like Luca's Assassin, Pisano was skilled with a Garrote wire. Gallery Pisano_choking_Stracci.jpg|Pisano choking a Stracci. Pisano_choking_Donnell.png|Pisano choking a FCPD officer. Pisano_and_Scottie.jpg|Pisano threatening Ross Harris. Pisano_choking_Tattaglia.png|Pisano choking a Tattaglia. Pisano_killed.jpg|Pisano finally getting killed by the Barzinis. Tattaglias_VS_Pisano.jpg|Richie at the hospital. Richie_holdin'_Mikey.jpg|Richie interrogating Mikey. Pisano.jpg|"What a freak..." Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Godfather Category:Italians Category:French Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Corleones Category:Mobsters Category:Soldiers